Un peu de chaleur Humaine
by ToriFairy
Summary: Tom délaisse trop souvent Bill. Celui ci va chercher dans d'autres bras l'attention qu'il n'a quasi plus de la part de son jumeau. Et qui mieux que David Jost pour lui apporter..un peu de chaleur humaine ?


J'avais comme à l'accoutumée oublié mes clés

J'avais comme à l'accoutumée oublié mes clés.  
Je ne pouvais rentrer chez moi.  
Tom, ou qu'il fut à cette heure ci, il y était avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.  
Encore une fois il m'avait renié.

Mais ce Vendredi soir là, je ne pus le supporter.  
J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.  
Mes pas me menèrent chez David.  
Il était absent.  
Je restais donc devant sa porte emmitouflé dans ma veste bien trop légère pour la saison et je m'endormis.  
Ce fut la main de David dans mes cheveux qui me réveilla.  
Il me fit monter, me déshabilla, me fit prendre une douche brûlante car je grelottais et me servit une tasse de thé bien chaud avant de me mettre au lit.  
Je lui souris reconnaissant et heureux.  
Il me souhaita bonne nuit et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque  
- David, reste je t'en prie.  
Il me regarda l'air surpris..  
Un éclair de tendresse et d'amusement dans le regard, un sourire aux lèvres  
- **Allons Bill **me dit-il  
Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit que j'étais au bord des larmes.  
- David, s'il te plait  
Je lui saisis la main.  
- J'ai besoin de chaleur humaine, d'un ami, d'une présence, de savoir que j'existe et que l'on m'aime. J'ai tant besoin qu'on m'aime David. J'ai tant besoin d'amour et ce besoin me brûle un peu plus chaque jour.  
Je le regardais, le suppliant. Il céda, caressa ma joue.  
**-Laisse moi faire ma toilette d'abord et j'arrive**

Il s'allongea sur le lit près de moi, je me mis de côté, tentai un timide sourire.  
Il me regardait, pointait son doigt sur moi.  
Il y avait des interrogations et une infinie tendresse dans ses prunelles.  
Un regard qui fend aussi bien l'âme que le corps, caresse, cajole, soigne et se retire sans un mot.  
Ses yeux étaient bleus.  
Sa douceur immense, une main sur ma joue, une autre autour de mon corps.  
Douce, douce, douce et si attentive. Attendrissante.  
Son corps était immense par rapport à mon corps frêle et maigrichon.  
David m'avait toujours fasciné, et ce soir encore plus.  
Je n'avais pas le choix  
Du regard, je le suppliais  
Il me renversa, me tourna, me retourna.  
Me reprenait dans ses bras, m'y enfermait, me réduisait à lui, me retournait encore.  
Ses yeux étaient bleus.  
Il me donnait tout ce dont j'avais besoin et plus encore.  
Je gémissais sans discontinuer, tremblant de plaisir.  
Il embrassait ma nuque, laissait glisser ses doigts du haut de mon dos au creux de mes reins et je décollais.  
Mon corps en fusion réagissant au moindre de ses attouchements, à la moindre de ses caresses.  
Je flottais, entourée de lui, au chaud, sur un nuage.

J'avais oublié les autres boucles dans lesquelles je passais les mains avec délices.  
Mon corps se cambrait, pris de spasmes incontrôlables et de plus en plus puissants.  
Il ne me pénétrait pas, se contentant de découvrir mon corps avec sa bouche, ses mains, sa langue. C'était diablement érotique, tendre et doux.  
Tentateur, jeu de soumission, ses mains me caressaient sans jamais rien faire et mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon corps tremblait comme électrocuté.  
Sa langue remontait de la rondeur de mes fesses dont il léchait la raie par petits accoups à la cambrure de mes reins  
Et je manquai défaillir.  
Jamais on ne m'avait fait l'Amour de la sorte, juste pour me donner du plaisir et rien que du plaisir.  
Juste pour m'aimer et faire que je m'aime.  
Je gémissais encore et encore.  
Lorsque je perdais le souffle, il me donnait le sien par un baiser.  
Quand sa main vint tracer des dessins doux et voluptueux autour de mon sexe, j'ai abdiqué  
Pris de frissons d'orgasmes, des larmes de trop plein de bonheur me sont montées aux yeux.

Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté.  
Doucement il m'a murmuré, essuyant mes yeux noyés de larmes  
-** Attends, on n'a même pas encore fait l'Amour**

Il a repris possession de ma bouche, dévoré mon cou de baisers, croqué mes tétons et laissé sa langue explorer mes coudes, mes oreilles, le creux de mes genoux, mes pieds insistant entre les orteils et je devenais plus folle encore.  
Tout ceci était trop pour moi: trop intense, trop d'émotions, trop de bonheur aussi.  
Et je me sentais repartir, de nouveau happée par le plaisir.  
C'était trop d'émotions, de sensations nouvelles pour moi.  
Puis il m'a dit  
-**Caresse toi, montre moi comment tu fais pour te donner du plaisir.**  
J'ai baissé la tête, hésitante, les yeux fiévreux.  
Il a souri, a attrapé ma main dont il a léché les doigts un à un, sa langue et sa bouche aspirant chaque extrémité comme on le ferait pour un pénis.  
J'ai fermé les yeux de plaisir, rejetant la tête en arrière comme si elle était trop fragile pour supporter le poids de tout cet amour qu'il me donnait.  
Il a pris ma main, l'a guidé vers mon sexe qui en pleurait encore et encore.  
Lentement j'ai commencé de langoureux va et vient, me retenant de gémir, fermant les yeux.  
- **Non regarde moi. Je veux te voir quand tu vas jouir, je veux que tu me regardes**  
- David ais-je chuchoté d'une voix mourante, défaite.

Timide, mais enhardi sous l'effet du désir grandissant qui submergeait mon corps, me roulant comme un galet poli par la mer.  
Mes jambes tremblaient sous l'effet double de la caresse de ma main et celle des yeux de David qui s'accrochaient à mon regard. Il léchait ses lèvres et en me fixant, et mon cœur rata un battement. Mais quand il empoigna son sexe en me regardant intensément. Un long gémissement rauque s'est échappé de ma gorge tandis que j'accélérais la cadence.  
- **Doucement, mon Ange, on a tout notre temps. Je veux te voir monter lentement, lentement. Je veux voir les différentes expressions de ton visage. Je veux savoir à quel point tu es belle quand tu prends du plaisir**

Ces paroles, cette douceur, j'haletai.  
Ma poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait de plus en plus rapidement.  
Le son de sa voix, cette sensualité...  
Ce fut trop pour moi et mon bassin est parti vers l' avant une deuxième fois, décollant mon corps du lit.  
Le souffle court, la tête en arrière dans les draps, je tentai de reprendre une respiration normale, secoué de spasmes;

David vint se positionner au dessus de mon visage son sexe à la main, se caressa en me regardant. Puis sa bouche vint chercher la mienne et notre baiser fut long, lent, profond, sensuel et tendre, si tendre que j'ai cru en défaillir.  
Les jambes en coton.  
Un dernier long frisson s'empara de moi et il me prit dans ses bras, nichant ma tête contre son cœur tandis qu'il prenait ma main pour que je lui donne aussi du plaisir.

Ma tête était vide, mon cœur rempli et mon corps plein, abreuvée de caresses et de baisers; j'étais bien.  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres qui s'étira lorsque je sentis la semence chaude de David couler le long de mes doigts.

Il m'a gardé serrer contre lui.  
J'écoutais le rythme des battements de son cœur qui se ralentissaient progressivement.  
Bercé, épuisé, je m'assoupis légèrement.  
Apaisé comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps.

Une douce chaleur sur mon entrejambe me tira de ma torpeur, réveillant un désir que je croyais assouvi.  
Avec joie et étonnement, j'ai senti le feu se rallumer au creux de mes reins et mon sexe a lentement commencer à se tordre gorgé de désir.  
Ce fut la bouche de David mordillant ma nuque qui m'extirpa tout à fait du doux cocon dans lequel je flottais.  
Je me retournai et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, ma main dans ses cheveux, l'autre tenant son menton.  
De la sensualité, rien que de l'érotisme avec tout plein de tendresse dessus, et d'attentions tellement touchantes.  
Tellement émouvantes.  
Il mouvait son corps contre le mien et de nouveau ce son plaintif, extasié et continu s'est échappé de mes lèvres frayant son chemin depuis les profondeurs de mon ventre.  
Au delà du plaisir j'essayais de lire en lui mais je ne voyais rien d'autre que le lac de ses yeux.

Une étendue de mystère qu'il me laissait sonder en profondeur. Ses yeux étaient deux pupilles qui roulaient sur mon visage. Je me sentais mis à nu, comme dévoilant ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de moi. Et lui, plongeait gentiment sa main dans mon âme, me soulageant ou empirant mon état. Je n'en avais aucune idée. La seule chose qui m'importait restait ce corps collé au mien qui continuait sans grande difficulté à m'arracher des soupirs. Et puis nous avons continué ainsi. Non pas "nous". Il a continué ses gestes, ses baisers, ses caresses. Il a continué de verser en moi cet amour que je cherchais tant. Ces sentiments si mesquins qui ne m'étaient jusqu'à présent qu'éphémères.

Et moi, je restais là, l'air innocent comme un enfant qui attend de savoir ce qu'il doit faire. J'étais, entre ses mains, un robot éteint qu'il activait du bout des doigts, d'un coup de langue ou de rein. Aussi simplement et aussi naturellement que l'on expire un souffle, je gémissais, allant chercher les sons au plus profond de mon être, les trouvant bien aisément. Une multitude de petits frissons se sont glissés sur ma peau, la rendant plus sensible au toucher. Je respirais sans ménagement l'oxygène que m'insufflait David, aspirant son odeur, suçotant la peau de son cou, seul geste que je m'autorisais. Mon admiration pour lui n'avait de cesse de grandir et je me sentais rapetisser sous son regard. Il m'impressionnait. Je n'osais prendre d'initiative de peur de le décevoir. Alors, je le fixais simplement, attendant un geste, un signe qui m'indiquerait la suite. Il était mon mentor, me dictant ma conduite afin de rendre l'acte plus merveilleux encore. Je faisais confiance à son expérience et suivais à la lettre ses mots.

Ses doigts imprimaient des dessins imaginaires sur ma peau. Ma chair semblait être à vif, ouverte à de nouvelles expériences. C'était loin d'être désagréable.  
Baisers volés, sourire retrouvé  
J'enfonçais délicatement mes ongles dans ses omoplates, souffrant de ce plaisir si intense qu'il faisait naître au creux de mon ventre. Les regards désireux qu'il me lançait me laisser sans dessus dessous, comme si mon esprit tout entier y était absorbé. Un picotement singulier me sortit de ma torpeur, mon corps bouillait littéralement. Et ses mains expertes aimaient à en parcourir les moindres recoins, me donnant une chair de poule atroce que je savourais d'un appétit sans fin.

Je savais ce qu'il prévoyait quand sa respiration est devenue de plus en plus saccadée. Il m'a laissélire au fond de lui ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer. Je connaissais maintenant sa demande informulée, son vœu mystérieux qu'il cachait si bien. J'hochais simplement la tête en signe de compréhension, pour lui exprimer mon accord. Le silence était un maître hors pair, n'acceptant de nous que le langage de nos corps.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de mon cou, le mordillant, se l'appropriant avec une facilité étonnante. Il glissa s'agrippant à ma peau, laissant des accrocs çà et là. Contraste entre sa douceur éternelle et son désir ardent. Je me piquais à son corps, dont la peau me paraissait faite d'aiguille perforant mes sens, insufflant son essence dans mon corps tout entier. Métaphore de mon esprit qui le transformait en un être extraordinaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la violence légère avec laquelle sa silhouette s'agitait tout contre moi avait pour conséquence de faire monter la chaleur en mon être. De doux baisers et des caresses appuyées l'emmenèrent jusqu'à mon bas ventre et sa main, laissée en retrait se glissa, jusqu'à mon anneau de chair parcourant le court chemin de mon ventre par des gestes calculés. Il resta là, à jouer un instant, se plaisant à entendre mes plaintes devant son refus de concrétiser ses idées, effleurant juste mon anus, y glissant son index. Je suffoquais, sombrais lentement dans une extase des sens. Devant moi, s'étalaient les couleurs du monde qu'il me donnait à voir sous un nouveau jour, sous l'œil d'un homme comblé. Sa main délaissa mon entre-jambe sans même l'avoir vraiment cajolé. Elle glissa lentement, sensuellement, descente qui m'emmenait brûlant au paradis. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur mon anneau de chair, le titillant gentiment me provoquant un remous de désir incontrôlable. Je ne bouillais plus, je cuisais, j'implosais et j'aimais cela, cette sensation de disparaître et de renaître l'instant d'après. De revenir en maître et de s'asservir à l'homme qui de, toute sa splendeur, me dominait majestueusement.

Je sentais ses doigts parcoururent mes fesses, évitant soigneusement mon anus. Il savait l'ampleur de son attitude, de sa proximité pourtant si éloigné, de l'atrocité de ses gestes. Je souffrais de plaisir, brûlais d'envie, criais de besoin.

-David.. Murmurais-je alors

Je me relevai, cherchant à croiser ses yeux. Il se contenta de me sourire, restant aussi énigmatique qu'il m'avait toujours paru. Je soupirais. Soupir chargé d'indignation mais qui se traduisit en soupir de bien-être quand son index, parfaitement dans les temps, se glissa mesquinement en moi. Une douce chaleur tiède explosa en mon sein même, se répandant à une allure folle dans toutes mes cellules. Mon épiderme frissonnait, comme ne m'appartenant plus et mes cheveux se hérissèrent sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je plantais mes ongles dans les draps et les serrais de toute ma force. Mon dieu j'allais déjà succomber et ça venait seulement de commencer.

**-Doucement Gamine. Décontracte-toi, je ne veux pas risquer de te voir jouir dès maintenant. Je veux que l'orgasme qui te foudroiera soit le plus beau que tu n'aies jamais eu.**

Mon corps était contracté, cambré, ma tête basculée en arrière s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller moelleux. Et j'avoue que ça aurait pu être de la pierre, rien n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ce qui se propageait en moi à cet instant là. Un mélange de bonbon sucré et de senteur poivrée

+ qui s'insinuait dans mes veines. Le plaisir n'a pas d'odeur je sais bien, mais celui qu'il était en train de me donner par ses simples doigts semblait contenir bien plus qu'un simple parfum. Une rose séchée, de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, la peau de l'être aimé. Je ne sais pas. Tout changeait, apparaissait et disparaissait à sa guise. A chaque va et vient, il m'ouvrait une nouvelle voie. Et plus j'en découvrais, plus j'avais envie d'explorer ces chemins.

Je serrais les dents, me mordais les lèvres. Si je m'étais fié à ce que je ressentais, j'aurais pu croire déceler un semblant d'amour dans les gestes de mon manager. Au grand dam mes pensées, une illusion mal placée qui m'encombre la vue. Rien de plus.

-**Cesse de te poser des questions. Ferme les yeux et savoure**. me dit David en se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je sentais son souffle venir s'écraser sur le mien. Une source de chaleur de plus qui montait la température en moi. Ses doigts cessèrent de remuer et se retirèrent de mon antre, m'arrachant une plainte langoureuse.

**-Ne te plains pas, Ce n'est pas fini!**

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai. Je cherchais à comprendre ce que j'avais inconsciemment déjà assimilé. J'avais comme refusé de penser à la suite, pour m'empêcher de m'imaginer la scène, pour me retenir de me jeter sur lui. Je n'étais pas celle qui commandait. Je n'avais pas ce droit, je ne voulais pas ce droit. C'était tellement plus beau quand il s'appliquait lentement à redessiner les courbes de mon corps, à peindre des paysages imaginaires et à dépeindre mon plaisir. Mon corps était telle une toile vierge où il laissait gentiment sa trace à coups de baisers langoureux et de caresses sensuelles. Mélange explosif qui se diffusait bien trop facilement dans les sillons de ma peau. Une peinture invisible découlait de son souffle et s'étalait insidieusement autour de moi, dessinant un halo doré, nous constituant une bulle imperméable dont je n'osais sortir. Ces sensations si réconfortantes m'ont convaincues de ne plus les laisser partir et je savais qu'elles m'avaient déjà rendu accro. Accro à son corps ou bien juste à ce qu'il déclenchait en moi. Une avalanche de fourmillements que je pouvais à peine distinguer mais qui restait tout de même tellement présentes.

Mes mains toujours fermement accrochées aux draps, il vint les saisir et leur faisant lâcher prise, il les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête. L'atmosphère changeait peu à peu. Cette douceur infime qui nous envahissait se métamorphosait lentement. Je ne saurais donner un qualificatif à ce qui se passait autour de nous. C'était juste incroyable, indéfinissable.

Je le vois s'approcher de moi, centimètre par centimètre, venant poser ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes. Sa peau se collait à la mienne, absorbant mon épiderme. Je me sentais revivre, me sentais puissante mais à la fois si faible.

Un regard détaché, une prise appuyée.

Son bassin vint se sceller au mien.

Un regard chaleureux, une question silencieuse.

Je ne pris pas la peine de prononcer un quelconque mot. J'ai juste fixé ses iris brillantes et les laissaient s'enfoncer gentiment en moi. Sa bouche n'a parcouru qu'un seul et unique chemin, délaissant mes lèvres contre une contrée non loin de là, une parcelle de mon cou qu'il marqua de son sceau. J'étais juste absente. J'étais les sensations qu'il me procurait, les frissons que je lui transmettais. Je n'étais plus moi. Le monde n'était plus rond et ne tournait plus. Le monde était l'homme qui entrait et ressortait de moi. La Terre était les billes de plaisir qui planaient dans ses yeux. La planète était la chaleur de ses paumes de mains sur mon ventre.

Je perdais peu à peu mon souffle. N'ayant aucunement peur de mes suffocations, David m'assena un violent coup de bassin.

Profondément touché, violemment frappé.

J'eu une montée d'adrénaline qui me fit expirer une plainte aussitôt étouffée par les lèvres de mon amant. Sa joue se plaqua à la mienne, son souffle percutait mon tympan et je me surpris à trouver cela agréable, même excitant. D'avoir ce débit de plaisir, de jouissance pénétrant chacun de mes sens. Par le toucher de son corps, l'écoute de ses émotions, le goût de ses lèvres, la vue de sa peau en ébullition et l'odeur alléchante qu'il dégageait.

Je ne sentais rien d'autre que sa chair s'agitant en moi, sachant que je lui étais maintenant relié. Je n'avais pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Je savourais, je subissais avec une ivresse inconnue. Je grognais quand il ralentissait le rythme. Je souriais d'aise et de plaisir quand son bassin percutait mes fesses un peu plus violemment, lui permettant d'atteindre ce petit point au creux de moi qui fait voir les étoiles, de faire naître en moi une nouvelle vague de frissons insurmontables. Sa voix suave et rauque me parvenait de loin maintenant. Il me semblait être monté trop haut pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Je ne sentais plus la caresse des draps collés à ma peau. Je n'avais sous les doigts que le grain si fin de sa peau, que la courbe de ses muscles que je parcourais avec délectation. Puis il cesse tout mouvement, me surprenant, me coupant dans mon plaisir. Et pourtant comme entraîné dans un courant sans fin, je le sentais encore monter en moi. Quel était ce maléfice dont il m'avait fait la victime ?

-**Tu es prête ?** me murmura-t-il

-oui..Répondis-je simplement le plus normalement possible

Il suffoquait aussi. J'attendis qu'il reprenne son souffle un instant, qu'il m'embrasse la tempe avant qu'il ne reprenne ses coups de reins.

Bestialement, fougueusement, il s'insinuait dans mon être.

Je gémissais, j'haletais. Il me semblait m'effacer tant le plaisir étant intense. Il me semblait délaisser ce corps et devenir son cœur. Il me semblait battre dans sa poitrine, y marquer à blanc son appartenance. Il me semblait mourir, me semblait dériver, me semblait voler bien trop haut pour mes ailes. Il me semblait qu'à tout moment, j'allais m'écraser mais cette sensation extrême me retenait encore un peu dans les airs.

Je le sentais se contracter au-dessus de moi, pousser des plaintes plus sincères, plus puissantes. C'était bientôt la fin. J'allais bientôt chuter.

-Encore..encore.., murmurais-je pour l'encourager.

Et il redoublait de vitesse. Je ne pouvais plus suivre le rythme. Mon bassin que j'agitais dans le tempo ne savait plus faire aucun autre mouvement que de recueillir ce membre si désiré.

Un souffle nouveau naquit dans les profondeurs de mon ventre, un ouragan qui se fraya un passage, transpirant hors de ma peau, se libérant dans mes souffles et mes gémissements. Un orgasme foudroyant qui me fit embrasser une chute époustouflante. Une longue descente entre les bras de mon amant. David. Il se laissa retomber sur mon corps en sueur.

J'étais encore en transe quand il s'endormit, la main reposant sur mon torse. J'étais tout émoustillé par sa simple proximité, par la présence de ce corps capable de me faire ressentir tellement de choses. Mais il me l'avait bien fait comprendre, Une seule et unique fois. Une seule et unique fois s'appelant vendredi.

Maintenant, je cherche désespérément à croiser le regard de David, serrant les doigts de mon jumeau dans ma main. Paradoxal quand on sait qu'il drague la fille d'à côté et que moi, j'aguiche à nouveau notre manager. Dans quelques heures, je m'envolerai à nouveau. Dans quelques heures, notre seul et unique fois reprendra vie dans les mêmes circonstances, la même intensité. Rien ne change, la vie reste toujours cette vaste mélodie monotone que nous égayons à notre guise. Moi, j'ai choisi ce corps là et ce soir encore, il fera partie de moi. Comme chaque vendredi, comme à chaque fois..

8 ans ont passé. 8 années de haut et de bas, d'évolutions personnelles et artistiques, de remue ménage, de concerts aussi.  
Car oui notre groupe: Tokio Hotel existe encore et a toujours du succès, ce qui fait bien déprimer nos détracteurs.  
Ceux qui nous qualifiaient de pur produit marketing calibré pour des ados en chaleur et les pré-ados boutonneuses. Ils nous considéraient comme un phénomène de mode qui retomberait comme un soufflé, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu. L'Amour et l'intérêt du public étant si volage. Nous le savions, en avions parfaitement conscience.

A cause de cela ou plutôt grâce à cela, nous avons su nous renouveler. Assez pour attirer de nouveaux fans dans une autre tranche d'âge tout en réussissant à conserver les anciennes. Normal, elles avaient grandi, vécu, mûri avec nous. Nous étions comme un membre de leurs familles.  
Nous en avons réellement pris conscience lors du mariage de Georg & Sarah, lorsque nous les avons vu toutes de blanc vêtues, amassées devant l'Eglise: chantant, criant, pleurant, riant, inondant de bouquets et de grains de riz l'heureux couple.

En parlant d'heureux couple, Tom & moi étions toujours ensemble. Mais pour être honnête on ne pouvait pas dire que nous étions heureux, mais loin d'être malheureux cependant. Bref un couple! Notre relation était cachée, Tom avait moult aventures, faisant défiler les conquêtes tandis que moi je n'étais sorti qu'avec une ou deux personnes. Histoire de sauver les apparences. De garder le masque de l'hypocrisie et du mensonge sur nos visages et nos vies. Après tout, cette histoire ne concernait que Tom et moi. Même si nombre de satellites sexo-amoureux gravitaient autour de nous. Relation ö combien complexe et compliquée. Mais sur ce point là, il est clair que rien n'avait évolué. Incapables l'un comme l'autre de mettre fin à cette histoire.

Ce soir, nous sommes à Paris. Capitale de nos amours, capital dans notre amour. Je soupire. Nous devions aller chanter dans une émission musicale dans le genre de celle à laquelle j'avais participé lorsque j'avais 13 ans environ. Je devais interpréter en avant-première une chanson que j'avais écrite en Français : " **Mes Yeux dans ton regard**" Hey oui, j'avais fait des progrès considérables dans la langue de Molière. Après tout, ce n'était que légitime. En dehors de notre Allemagne natale, c'était le premier pays à nous avoir accepté, accueilli, fait un triomphe. Et cette chanson, que je devais interpréter n'était qu'un cri d'amour et un message de remerciements. Une fois parvenus sur le plateau TV notre nouveau manager -enfin nouveau est un peu fort car il l'est depuis 7 ans maintenant, depuis le départ de David- nous appris que David justement faisait partie des membres du jury.  
Mon cœur rata un battement et c'est dans un état second partagé entre l'euphorie et la peur que me parvenaient les cris de joie des gars. Ils étaient contents de le revoir car suite à son mariage et la naissance de sa petite fille, il avait du faire des choix de vie aussi bien personnels que professionnels. Et notre groupe était passé à la trappe. Je me souviens encore de ma détresse lorsque nous nous sommes serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à l'aéroport le jour de son départ. En guise d'adieu. Mes yeux brillent anormalement.. David. Je vais enfin le revoir...

Les lumières s'éteignent et nous entamons notre chanson

**Quand tu veux tu m'appelles****  
****Tu connais mon numéro****  
****45 12 20 00****  
****Quand tu veux tu m'entraînes****  
****En face de toi dans un bar****  
****Comme autrefois j'ai envie de te voir****  
****De voir, de voir****  
****Mes yeux dans ton regard**

Ma bouche susurre ces mots d'amour que je lui ai destinés

**Mais s'il faut pour te plaire****  
****Devenir presque un idiot****  
****Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut****  
****Laisse tomber ce qui pèse****  
****Oublie les adieux dans les gares****  
****Laisse-moi seulement l'envie de revoir, revoir**

Mon corps se presse sensuellement contre le micro comme je le ferais sur le sien si seulement je le pouvais

**  
****Quand tu veux tu m'appelles****  
****Tu connais mon numéro****  
****45 12 20 00**

Ma bouche se colle au micro comme pour lui donner des baisers langoureux. Je ne suis qu'envie et désir.

**  
****Et quand les années qui viennent****  
****Te feront casser les miroirs****  
****Garderas-tu l'envie de revoir, revoir...**

Nos yeux se cherchent, se trouvent, se connectent, se dévorent.  
Nos lèvres se sourient.  
On a compris.  
Il a compris

**Revoir, revoir****  
****Mes yeux dans ton regard**

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement nous saluons les fans avant de nous jeter tous dans les bras de David, l'étouffant à moitié. Il s'approche enfin de moi, me serre très fort dans ses bras et me glisse un papier dans la main. Je souris, salue le public une dernière fois dans un français toujours teinté d'un zeste d'accent et cours vers les toilettes. Une fois seul je lis le message : Hôtel New Hamsphire. Zimmer 483. Minuit.

Taxi. Je file. Je vole, je cours, je fonce dans la nuit.  
Je l'ai retrouvé à l'hôtel.  
8 ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois ou nous avons fait l'amour à Salamanque.  
Les nuits Allemandes sous le soleil d'Espagne.  
8 années sans le voir, sans savoir.  
8 années et rien n'avait changé ou presque.  
Mêmes cheveux bruns, coupés courts, même yeux bleus océan.  
Bleu des mers du Sud.  
Ma couleur préférée et j'allais m'y noyer avec délices.

Toute une nuit à s'aimer.  
En souvenir de toutes ces nuits et de notre dernier week-end de 2 jours et trois nuits.  
Pygmalion et son œuvre.  
Il me trouvait sublime  
Je le fus  
Il me voulait tout entier, tout de moi  
Je lui appartins.  
Même douceur tentatrice  
Même douleurs du plaisir  
Même douleur  
Redécouverte de mon corps sous sa bouche, sous ses doigts  
Ses doigts qu'il agitait frénétiquement ou doucement en moi , changeant la cadence , touchant ma prostate à chaque fois me rendant encore un peu plus fou et délirant à chaque seconde.  
Et sa voix. Sa voix, si lointaine si proche qui me supplie, ordonne, rassure  
**- laisse toi faire, donne toi à moi. Suce moi. Ecarte tes cuisses, plus encore. Lèche . Lèche moi.  
****Use me when you wanna cum. I've bled just to have your touch when I'm in you I wanna die.**  
Et la flamme au creux de mes reins s'est réveillée. Je me sentais revivre. Cœur et corps tremblants  
Excité par son propre désir. J'avais oublié les mèches blondes dans lesquelles je passais mes mains avec délices

**Revoir, revoir****  
****Mes yeux dans ton regard**

J'y étais alors pourquoi. Pourquoi cette douleur ? Pourquoi toujours rêver d'ailleurs les yeux rivés sur l'horizon ? Tu veux un homme qui t'adore et te révèle. Et il est LA. LA au plus profond de toi. Tu es un emmerdeur.  
Certes c'est éphémère, il est marié et vit loin de toi.  
**Cesse de te prendre la tête Bill. Tu penses trop me rappela** la voix de David.  
Il gémit : **tellement étroit, tu es tellement étroit. Oh Dieu mais co-comment fais-tu ?**  
Ses coups de boutoir s'accéléraient et mes jambes positionnées sur ses épaules lui donnaient libre accès à ma prostate qu'il touchait à chaque fois de plein fouet. J'allais mourir. Je voulais mourir. Mourir dans ses bras. J'avais chaud, suant de partout mais j'en voulais plus encore et encore tel une drogué en manque, un assoiffée dans le désert.

Ma main est venue se perdre sur mon sexe et j'ai commencé à me masturber d'une main tandis que de l'autre je tentai d'attraper ses testicules.  
La sienne grande et puissante est venue se refermer sur moi et c'est ensemble que l'on m'a branlé.  
Mon corps se crispait, mes genoux tremblaient de plus en plus à chacune de ses entrées en moi. Je me sentais venir. Je le sentais venir. Et cette pensée même me rendit heureux mais moins que son cri lorsqu'il commença à jouir en moi . Il se retira rapidement m'arrachant un gémissement de protestation étalant sa semence sur mon ventre et ma verge qu'il masturba avec encore plus de vigueur me faisant avoir un orgasme d'une telle violence que je ne pus que crier à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.  
Epuisé, je retombais sur le lit, secouée de spasmes ; languissant contre lui tandis qu'il poursuivait sa masturbation sur mon sexe douloureux à présent, mélangeant nos liquides.

**-Comment ais-je pu me passer de toi durant 8 années** demanda t-il ?  
Mais je savais cette question purement rhétorique et une onde de tristesse s'abattit sur moi. Il allait me quitter. Encore une fois. Et m'oublier. Oui il avait sa vie à présent. Une vie dont je ne faisais plus partie même pour des instants fugaces. Oui il m'oublierait.

Il embrassa ma tempe, me tourna et pris mon visage entre ses mains.

Ses yeux, ses yeux myosotis me scrutèrent, il me dévorait de l'intérieur par ce simple regard.

Je me sentais si vulnérable et exposée avec lui..

Mais impossible d'échapper à ce sortilège.

Doucement, avec la tendresse d'une plume ses lèvres sont venues me rassurer…comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Qu'il y avait-il d'étonnant à cela ?

Il avait toujours lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Incapable de lui cacher mes mystères. Pour d'autres j'étais sombre, pour lui j'étais lumineux.  
**- Jamais Bill.. Jamais . Et jamais est aussi une promesse.**

**Chanson : « Mes Yeux dans ton regard » de Nilda Fernandez**


End file.
